In the description of the background of the present invention that follows reference is made to certain structures and methods, however, such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matter does not constitute prior art with regard to the present invention.
The term “nanostructure” material is used by those familiar with the art to designate materials including nanoparticles such as C60 fullerenes, fullerene-type concentric graphitic particles; nanowires/nanorods such as Si, Ge, SiOx, GeOx, or nanotubes composed of either single or multiple elements such as carbon, Bx,Ny, CxByNz, MoS2, and WS2. One of the common features of nanostructure materials is their basic building blocks. A single nanoparticle or a carbon nanotube has a dimension that is less than 500 nm at least in one direction. These types of materials have been shown to exhibit certain properties that have raised interest in a variety of applications and processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,697 to Zhou et al. (entitled “Nanotube-Based High Energy Material and Method”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses the fabrication of carbon-based nanotube materials and their use as a battery electrode material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,772 to Bower et al. (based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/296,572 entitled “Device Comprising Carbon Nanotube Field Emitter Structure and Process for Forming Device”) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses a carbon nanotube-based electron emitter structure.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/351,537 entitled “Device Comprising Thin Film Carbon Nanotube Electron Field Emitter Structure”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses a carbon-nanotube field emitter structure having a high emitted current density.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,318 to Bower et al. (entitled “Method for Fabrication of Patterned Carbon Nanotube Films”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses a method of fabricating adherent, patterned carbon nanotube films onto a substrate patterned with a carbide-forming material, a carbon-dissolving material, or a low melting point metal. Carbon-dissolving materials include elements such as Ni, Fe, Co, and Mn. Carbide-forming elements include elements such as Si, Mo, Ti, Ta, W, Nb, Zr, V, Cr, and Hf.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,939 to Zhou et al. (based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/594,844 entitled “Nanostructure-Based High Energy Material and Method”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses a nanostructure alloy with alkali metal as one of the components. Such materials are described as being useful in certain battery applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,096 to Zhou et al. (based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/679,303 entitled “X-Ray Generating Mechanism Using Electron Field Emission Cathode”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses an X-ray generating device incorporating a nanostructure-containing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,199 to Stoner et al. (based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/817,164 entitled “Coated Electrode With Enhanced Electron Emission And Ignition Characteristics”) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses an electrode including a first electrode material, an adhesion-promoting layer, and a carbon nanotube-containing material disposed on at least a portion of the adhesion promoting layer, as well as associated devices incorporating such an electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,122 to Zhou (based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/881,684 entitled “Method of Making Nanotube-Based Material With Enhanced Field Emission”) the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety, discloses a technique for introducing a foreign species into the nanotube-based material in order to improve the emission properties thereof.
As evidenced by the above, nanostructure materials, such as carbon nanotubes possess promising properties, such as electron field emission characteristics which appear to be far superior to that of conventional field emitting materials. In particular, carbon-nanotube materials exhibit low emission threshold fields as well as large emission current densities. Such properties make them attractive for a variety of microelectronic applications, such as lighting elements, field emission flat panel displays, gas discharge tubes for over voltage protection, and x-ray generating devices.
However, the effective incorporation of such materials into these devices has been hindered by difficulties encountered in the processing of such materials. For instance, carbon nanotubes are produced by techniques such as laser ablation and arc discharge methods. Carbon nanotubes produced by such techniques are collected, subjected to further processes (e.g.—filtration and/or purification) and subsequently deposited or otherwise incorporated into the desired device. Thus, according to these conventional techniques, it is not possible to directly form carbon nanotubes onto a substrate or carrier material.
Post-formation methods such as screen printing and spraying have been utilized to deposit pre-formed carbon nanotubes on a substrate. However, such techniques pose certain drawbacks. For instance, screen printing requires the use of binder materials as well as an activation step. Spraying can be inefficient and is not practical for large-scale fabrication.
Carbon nanotubes have been grown directly upon substrates by use of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques. However, such techniques require relatively high temperatures (e.g.—600-1,000° C.) as well as reactive environments in order to effectively grow the nanotubes. The requirement for such harsh environmental conditions severely limits the types of substrate materials which can be utilized. In addition, the CVD technique often results in mutli-wall carbon nanotubes. These mutli-wall carbon nanotubes generally do not have the same level of structural perfection and thus have inferior electronic emission properties when compared with single-walled carbon nanotubes.
Thus, there is a need in the art to address the above-mentioned disadvantages, and others, associated with conventional fabrication techniques.